Aprendendo a ser Lobisomem
by Darklokura
Summary: O que fazer quando seu pior inimigo faz parte de você? Como derrotar o medo por trás de cada lua? Seria capaz de conter o monstro dentro dele pelo amor? Cont. de Soldier Of Love Fics Sendo Reescrita


**Capitulo 1: Culpa**

O barulho da porta se abrindo o despertou novamente, com certeza seria mais um aluno curioso que se fingia de doente para poder vê-lo, suspirou em pensar no quanto aquilo estava sendo tedioso. Por que eles não poderiam parar de serem chatos era a pergunta que se fazia a cada segundo.

Dumbledore como medida de segurança o havia pedido para Madame Pronfrey o deixar separado dos demais por varias macas imperturbáveis, assim ninguém poderia vê-lo ou ouvi-lo sem que ele quisesse, mas ele sim podia e esta era a distração dele ficar olhando a cara decepcionada de aluno após aluno.

Pelo menos até a hora em que eles decidiram por si que o melhor seria ficar na cabana de Hagrid onde poderia ter uma maior privacidade sem correr o risco de em qualquer momento algum aluno o pegar no fraga.

As únicas pessoas que estava tendo contado que não fossem os professores eram Rony, Hermione, Neville, Luna e Gina, mas naquele todos eles estavam em aula e pela primeira vez sentiu inveja de não poder estar também.

Depois de pensar desta forma teve que rir de si mesmo, Harry James Potter com inveja de não estudar? Realmente estava começando a ficar decadente.

Olhou para o relógio e foi com felicidade que viu que estava prestes a dar o horário de almoço, sabia que em breve uma cabeleira ruiva iria adentrar aquela ala e só de pensar nisso seu coração pareceu dar um solavanco, tinha plena consciência de que estava sendo muito egoísta em privar Gina de poder ter um almoço decente ou de ter companhia melhor do que a dele, mas como seria capaz de afastá-la se tudo o que mais queria era ficar ao lado dela?

A culpa que o estava cercando era muita já que após muita insistência sua descobriu que eles vinham sendo provocados pelos corredores do castelo em uma tentativa de tentarem descobrir alguma noticia sobre ele, lembrava que no dia que tinha descoberto isto tinha ficado tão indignado que queria poder bater em um por um, principalmente em Malfoy que era o principal a fazer isto, Gina no entanto tinha ficado furiosa com o pobre Neville por que não gostou nenhum pouco que ele tivesse descoberto.

******************

Ignorando todos os olhares em sua direção foi em direção ao salão principal onde se sentou com os amigos, estes a olhavam espantados enquanto engolia de forma apressada o almoço, estava com pressa, mas não era necessário dizer nada, eles sabiam.

Assim que levou a última colherada a boca se levantou da mesa em um pulo e passou a andar em passos rápidos para fora do castelo, alguns olhares a acompanharam mas como sempre ela aprendera a ignorar todos.

Assim que parou em frente à porta da cabana do meio gigante deu três batidas na porta, escutando os latidos de Canino como resposta ao mesmo tempo em que alguém a mandava entrar.

Nem terminou de fechar a porta e Canino pulou em seu colo a lambendo, tentou se desvencilhar do cachorro, mas este só saiu de cima após fazer um leve carinho em sua cabeça, o som de alguém rindo se fez presente a despertando, seu olhar logo buscou o dono da risada o encontrando ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração voltava a desperar.

Parado no batente da porta que levava ao quarto estava um moreno de cabelos compridos e rebeldes negros, sua face estava mais pálida que o comum, suas olheiras indicavam que tinha dormido pouco, seus lábios mantinham-se curvado em um leve sorriso enquanto seus olhos brilhavam por trás dos óculos redondos.

Seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais ao vê-lo ali parado, daquele jeito sério e ao mesmo tempo sexy que apenas ele sabia fazer, com passos mais lentos de mais para o gosto dela se aproximou dele, o viu descruzar os braços e os abri-los para podê-la recebê-la, e não se deu de rogada simplesmente se jogou neles o apertando contra si, abriu a boca para dizer com a intenção de dizer algo importante, porém qualquer intenção sua foi interrompida no momento em que seus lábios foram capturados pelo garoto.

-Se continuar me beijando deste jeito irei seqüestrá-la. –Falou o moreno com sua voz transparecendo divertimento, enquanto um baixo gemido escapava de seus lábios ao sentirem a barba por fazer dele roçar na curva do seu pescoço descendo em direção ao seu colo onde deu um leve beijo fazendo sua pele queimar com o toque.

-Isso é uma promessa? –Conseguiu perguntar tentando manter uma leve linha de raciocínio.

Viu os ombros dele balançarem enquanto o som da sua risada preenchia seus ouvidos com alegria, a apertando ainda mais em seus braços tomando o evidente cuidado de não machucá-la, dando um singelo beijo em sua testa.

Apesar do carinho em seu toque não pode se conter em fazer um careta, afinal um singelo beijo não era capaz de satisfazer o desejo que tinha cada vez maior em relação a ele.

-Acho que a Sra. Weasley não irá gostar muito quando souber a má influência que estou sendo para você. –Falou Harry divertido.

Deu de ombros enquanto encostava sua cabeça no peito dele, adorava ficar alinhada a ele daquele jeito o sentindo respirar profundamente ao mesmo tempo em que as batidas de seus coração acelerava a cada toque dela, como para provar que estava certa deixou uma de suas mãos adentrarem a camisa dele e passearem por seu peito o fazendo ficar tenso.

-Mamãe adora você. -Lembrou de responder ainda maravilhada pelas reações que causava nele. –Você é o Harry querido dela, nada que faça é errado para ela, apenas atrapalhado.

Querendo o ver perder a cabeça deslizou novamente a mão pelo peitoral dele, brincando em arranhá-lo as vezes, sua mãos desceu até ficar próximo ao cós da sua calça o fazendo arfar, tê-lo daquela forma em suas mãos era um sentimento de poder e satisfação que nunca seria capaz de abandonar.

Deixou que um leve sorriso malicioso fosse parar nos seus lábios enquanto sua mãos voltava a subir só que desta vez pelas costas dele, parando nos ombros largos dele, sua coisa favorita era tocá-lo.

-Não me provoque ruiva. –Falou Harry com a voz rouca, o que ela sabia que era para ser uma ordem saiu muito mais como um apelo.

Riu descaradamente do esforço dele, seu namorado era decente demais, as vezes até demais para o gosto dela, não conseguia entender o por que ele se continha tanto mas não estava com vontade de ceder a vontade dele.

Afastou-se dele e colocou o semblante da forma mais inocente que se lembrava de ter feito, anos e anos de convivência com os gêmeos enfim tinham servido de algo, mordeu levemente o lábio inferior e o arranhou de leve novamente.

Viu com felicidade os olhos verdes fitarem de forma intensa seus lábios, como se a qualquer momento fossem capaz de atacá-los, ao arranhá-lo o viu grunhido escapar de seus lábios em sinal de que estava conseguindo seu objetivo.

Aproximou sua face da dele o bastante para que suas respirações se misturassem e pudessem se olhar nos olhos enquanto falava.

-Hmmm...Isto te provoca é? –Perguntou transparecendo toda a malicia que sentia no momento.

-Uhum! –Falou Harry abobalhado, o viu balançar a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos para continuar falando de forma mais firme. –E se continuar eu não serei nem um pouco bonzinho com você ruiva.

Foi a fez dela sentir todos os seus pêlos se eriçarem com a promessa, molhou o lábio com a língua antes de começar a distribuir beijos desde o canto esquerdo do lábio dele até o lóbulo de sua orelha onde mordiscou e passou a sussurrar com a voz o mais sexy possível.

-Sabe eu sempre adorei um lobo mau. -Falou tentando soar sexy.

Em um momento ela o tinha nos braços todo derretido em seu toque e no outro ele estava longe de costa para si após ter se separado dela de forma brusca.

Sentiu as lágrimas irem aos seus olhos, mesmo receosa por não saber como o seduzir havia se arriscado e pelo visto tinha errado feio, nunca o tinha visto tão tenso daquela forma e isto a preocupou, tentou se recordar de cada palavra que tinha dito e logo sentiu seu sangue congelar enquanto o choque atingia ao mesmo tempo em que começava a ter uma vontade louca de se bater.

Tinha brincado feito a costumeira brincadeira particular deles, porém hoje era perturbante para ele e não tinha se tocado disto até ver sua reação exagerada.

-Harry, me desculpe... –Começou a dizer, mas logo foi interrompida por ele gentilmente.

Ele se virou na sua direção e sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta enquanto via os olhos verdes dele estranhamente escuros enquanto sua face permanecia congelada de um jeito frio.

-Não se desculpe. –Pediu ele com a voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro. -É a verdade! – Viu ele suspirar enquanto semicerrava o punho com toda a força que tinha. -Eu te amo tanto e não consigo me afastar de você, mesmo sabendo que sou um monstro!

Inacreditável, era essa a palavra que tinha para descrever aquele momento, bufou irritada enquanto tentava controlar a vontade de sacudir aquele moreno, era incrível como ele sempre arrumava um jeito de se culpar pelas coisas ou colocar obstáculos.

Se aproximou dele com passos duros e rápidos, cutucou o peito dele com um dedo enquanto falava com raiva:

-Não é NÃO!

Apesar de estar com os olhos arregalados perante a fúria dela ele deixou-se rir sem humor, enquanto dava de ombros.

-Você sabe que esta mentindo. –Falou com a voz dura, se fosse em outro momento teria se sentindo intimidada com isto, mas sabia que dentro dele estava com raiva e medo de si mesmo e não poderia deixar de forma alguma aquela situação continuar.

-Não estou, e você sabe a VERDADE. – Ao praticamente gritar a última palavra o viu arregalar os olhos e se sobressaltar, respirando fundo se aproximou dele e o tocou docemente na face. -Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que você nunca será um monstro, você sempre será o meu moreno, o meu Harry carinhoso, sexy, preocupado, malicioso...

-Não nas noites de lua-cheia. –Resmungou irritado.

-Está enganado! –Falou demonstrando um pouco do desespero que sentia, vê-lo machucado daquela forma fazia com que uma enorme cratera se forma-se em seu coração. - Nessas noites você será o Harry preocupado, que sempre se culpa por coisas que não estavam em seu controle.

Viu a face dura dele vacilar no mesmo momento em que um brilho atingia seus olhos verdes transmitindo dor, mas assim que ele percebeu o que estava fazendo o viu se fechar novamente escondendo todo seu sentimento para si novamente.

-Como pode dizer que a culpa não é minha? –Perguntou Harry com a voz em um sibilo venenoso. –Eu estou te fazendo ficar do meu lado quando você poderia estar do lado de alguém melhor, que pudesse te oferecer bem mais do que eu! Até mesmo aquele corvinal otário é me...

Eliminando qualquer distância entre os dois tampou a boca dele, antes que ele pudesse soltar qualquer absurdo maior do que aquele que tinha dito, o namorado a olhava adquirindo um brilho de preocupação, a mão dele tocou as suas de forma receosa, sabia que ele tinha percebido que estava tremendo e gelada, e tudo isto se devia ao medo da hipótese de perdê-lo novamente, isto era inaceitável para ela.

-Não são eles que eu quero! –Começou a dizer com a voz embargada. -Se eu não estiver com você não estarei com mais ninguém! –Uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face. –Harry será que é tão difícil de entender que eu só preciso de você bem do jeito que esta agora? Será que não percebe que essas palavras me machucam? –Perguntou o fazendo abaixar o olhar, ela não o permitiu deixar de olhá-la, por isso levantou o queixo dele fazendo seus olhares se encontrarem novamente. - Como pode pensar mesmo por um momento que eu posso ficar com outro quando eu _**necessito **_de _**você **_como se minha vida depende-se disto?

Sentiu o corpo dela ficar mole na sua frente e teve que segurar ela pelos ombros para mantê-la em pé enquanto o choro dela se tornava cada vez mais forte, em meio ao choro pequenos muros foram dados em seu peito enquanto resmungava palavras sem nexo. Sentiu-se um terrível miserável por isso e só foi capaz de voltar a abraçá-la, a alinhando do jeito que conseguiu em seus braços enquanto mexia em seus cabelos de forma carinhosa tentando a acalmar.

As palavras ditas pela ruiva tinham feito seu coração se contrair como se alguém estivesse o apertando, afinal entendia perfeitamente o sentimento dela por que era o mesmo que o seu e isto chegou a assustá-lo um pouco. Não sabia exatamente em que momento ela passou a ser uma pesa fundamental da sua vida, só tinha a certeza que não era possível mais viver sem ela.

-Me desculpe Gina! Eu também necessito de você meu amor, você não sabe o quanto, eu só queria ser bom o suficiente para você... –Confessou envergonhado enquanto sentia a parte do peito de sua camisa colado em seu corpo graças as lágrimas dela.

Sentiu ela respirar profundamente algumas vezes, antes de levantar seus olhos para si, seu olhar se encontrou com o dela e deixou que ela pudesse ver que ele retribuía o mesmo sentimento que ela pelo brilho idêntico neles. Estava prestes a falar algo quando a ruiva tomou a atitude de voltar a beijá-lo, só que desta vez não havia nada doce no beijo, ele era faminto e possessivo como seria um beijo se fosse o último.

A rodopiou enquanto se beijavam, estavam juntos e assim que tinham que ficar, pelo menos até o momento em que ela continuasse desejando ficar ao lado dele.

-Prometa que nunca vai me abandonar. –Pediu a garota com a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto apertava a camisa do moreno entre seus dedos.

-Prometo que _**eu**_ nunca vou te abandonar. –Falou frisando a palavra eu, sabendo que isso não iria passar despercebido por ela.

Foi com alivio que viu relaxar em seus braços enquanto sentia suas mãos irem parar em sua nuca e fazer um leve carinho no local.

-Ótimo, por que eu nunca irei te abandonar Harry, meu amor. -Falou Gina o olhando seriamente, e naquele momento ele soube que era a mais pura e grandiosa verdade.

Poderia ser egoísmo, mas sentiu-se arrogantemente feliz por aquilo, sua ruiva o amava e sabia que isto era para sempre, agora só teriam que aprender a lidar com todos os obstáculos juntos.

****************

Depois de muito tempo namorando teve que voltar ao castelo, mesmo que não quisesse não poderia abusar da boa vontade do irmão, que estranhamente havia dado um tempo nas implicâncias sobre seu namoro e principalmente de suas escapadas, ela sabia que deveria isto a Hermione e o fato de Rony se sentir culpado pelo ocorrido do ano passado, a tristeza a atingiu como um flecha certeira neste momento, afinal compartilhava o mesmo sentimento que o irmão, se tivesse agido de forma diferente no ano anterior hoje Harry poderia não precisar passar por toda esta situação.

Adentrou no salão principal mergulhada em seus pensamentos, tanto que quase não tinha percebido Neville e Luna, mas isto foi _quase _afinal não era todo dia que você se deparava com os dois de mãos dadas e cheio de olhares melosos para cima do outro, com um largo sorriso correu na direção deles reparando finalmente em Rony e Hermione que os acompanhava.

Chegou ao lado deles praticamente dando pulinhos de alegria ao ver que agora todos estavam amorosamente resolvidos.

-Oh Céus nem acredito no que meus olhos estão vendo! –Comentou enquanto dava um jeito de se sentar ao lado do irmão que a olhou de soslaio.

-Nem eu acredito que o Nev finalmente tomou coragem. –Respondeu Luna divertida arrancando risadas de todos ao redor e deixando o pobre grifinório envergonhado.

-Não é assim também Luna. –Reclamou o garoto de forma carinhosa.

Depois disso passaram o almoço inteiro escutando a história dos dois amigos, como sempre Luna percebia as coisas muito antes de todos, a garota havia contado que já tinha percebido os olhares de Neville desde que se tornaram amigos mais íntimos de Harry, mas este nunca tinha tomado atitude alguma em relação a outra coisa que não fosse sua amizade, tanto que confessou com sacrifício que chegou até mesmo a pensar que estava enganada por causa disso.

-E como vocês se resolveram? –Quis saber Rony curioso em um ponto da conversa.

Em seguida as coisas ficaram realmente engraçado já que Neville ficou corado enquanto a loira bebia distraidamente um gole de seu suco.

-Enquanto eu a acompanhava para primeira aula Luna simplesmente parou e disse: -Falou o garoto fazendo um leve barulho com a garganta para imitar a voz da namorada em seguida. – _Nev, você quer namorar comigo? Por que eu quero namorar você!_

A primeira reação de todos foram a mesma, primeiro eles se entreolharam enquanto arregalavam o olhar e depois voltavam a olhar para o casal esperando a hora em que algum deles fosse dizer que era brincadeira, mas como isso não se seguiu se permitiram a rir, ou melhor a gargalhar por longos minutos, atraindo para variar ainda mais a atenção para eles.

Em certo momento notou que Neville estava a ponto de explodir de tanta vergonha enquanto Luna agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo, parou de rir e deixou que um leve sorriso ficasse em sua face, os amigos eram um casal bastante curioso mas era inegável o fato de que eles se completavam de maneiras distintas que talvez nunca fosse capaz de entender, e a única coisa que pode fazer foi torcer para que eles fosse feliz.

Depois disso para aliviar a vergonha de Neville a amiga grifinória resolveu mudar de assunto, o que não gostou nada já que a morena passou a lhe dar um sermão por saber que havia faltado a todas as aulas da tarde naquele dia, sem poder explicar o que tinha acontecido tinha ficado calada apenas recebendo o sermão da amiga.

-Como ele esta Gi? –Perguntou Hermione em um sussurro.

Era sempre assim, ela primeiro me criticava por ser descuidada e depois perguntava sobre como ele estava, sabia que se a amiga estivesse em seu lugar estaria fazendo o mesmo que si.

-Bem. –Respondi sem conseguir esconder meu suspiro, e isto não passou despercebido por ela.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Perguntou chamando a atenção dos outros para elas.

-O mesmo de sempre. –Respondi evasiva, eles já sabiam da opinião do moreno e de como vinha lidando com a nova situação.

Queria pedir conselhos sobre o que fazer em respeito a culpa de Harry, mas não poderia, afinal vários alunos se espreitavam tentando escutar alguma coisa, até mesmo Dino e Simas uma vez tentaram escutar a conversa deles.

-Vamos sair daqui. –Falou Rony olhando para Dino como se estivesse com nojo dele. –Não sei como você pode, Gi. –Comentou Rony indignado, não era preciso terminar para ela poder adivinhar sobre o que ele estava falando.

E como de praxe comemos e assim que terminamos saímos do salão principal em direção a sala precisa onde ficávamos até o anoitecer conversando.

Porém antes que pudéssemos nos afastar da grande porta que levava aos jardins pudemos ver Remus Lupin caminhar tranquilamente na direção deles sendo acompanhados por Hagrid que carregava as malas do professor enquanto conversavam animadamente.

Eles assim que os viram fizeram um sinal os cumprimentando, Hermione logo tratou de se aproximar dos dois me arrastando junto com ela, no que fomos seguidas pelos outros três prontamente.

-Meninos. –Falou Lupin com um sorriso gentil em nossa direção.

-Ola. –Responderam todos em coro para ele.

Em todo o momento meu olhar permaneceu nas malas, malas estas que me fizeram me lembrar de alguns boatos que vinham dizendo na escola, mas estava tão preocupada com sua situação com Harry que não havia dado nenhuma importância aos fofoqueiros de plantão.

-Então é verdade. –Disse para si mesma sem perceber que estava falando em voz alta.

-Se esta dizendo sobre as trocas de professores, é a mais pura verdade. –Falou uma voz feminina nas costas deles.

Virou-se para se deparar com o olhar a face alegre de uma mulher de estatura média, de roupas descontraídas e cabelo rosa choque. Abriu um largo sorriso e logo tratei de abraçá-la, Tonks tinha virado uma verdadeira amiga a muito tempo e era realmente bom que ela estivesse naquele momento em Hogwarts, assim poderia pedir conselhos sobre como agir com o teimoso do Harry.

-Tonks você não sabe como é bom te ver. –Falei sinceramente no que ouvi ela rir em meio ao abraço.

Tonks se afastou e cumprimentou a todos com sua costumeira alegria antes de se virar na minha direção e piscar.

-Ah eu sei disso, acredite em mim querida. –Falou ela antes de se abraçar ao professor que corou. –Homens são uns cabeças-duras por isso precisam de mulheres como nós querida. –Falou apontando para todas nós garotas. –Mas depois falamos disso.

Remus revirou os olhos com o comentário dela e Tonks percebeu, por isso se virou na direção dele fazendo um grande bico enquanto pegava as bochechas do professor e as apertava balançando sua face de um lado ao outro, isso fez ela se lembrar de sua tia Muriel e sua horrível mania de fazer isso com todas as crianças, quando o professor estava totalmente corado e viu segurar as mãos delas e pedir para que parasse, mas apenas quando este implorou a mulher o obedeceu.

-Como estávamos falando antes, Remus irá dar aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas já que o último professor desistiu. –Falou Tonks divertida. –E eu irei lecionar para os primeiranistas Transfiguração, não é demais?! –Perguntou completamente animada.

Concordamos com um aceno enquanto caminhávamos em direção a sala de Dumbledore, onde os dois ainda iriam conversar com o diretor sobre seus novos cargos.

-Eu pensei que Minerva dava aula para eles. –Comentou Hermione em um momento na conversa.

-E dava, pelo menos até hoje. –Falou Tonks com um largo sorriso. –Digamos que ela achou melhor que eu também viesse neste momento para Hogwarts ajuda-los e como não queremos provocar suspeitas ela inventou estar cansada demais para dar todas as aulas.

-Meio difícil sendo que vocês dois vieram ao mesmo tempo. –Falou Rony sério.

O casal de professores deu de ombros enquanto parávamos em frente a estatua que dava ao escritório do diretor.

-Nessa altura a desconfiança dos alunos não é preocupante, o que ninguém pode saber é o real motivo, não importa o que aconteça. –Falou Remus cabisbaixo.

Não foi preciso olhar para os outros para ver que todos nós concordávamos com ele.

Depois disso um pouco mais esperançosos sobre o que aconteceria no dia seguinte nos despedimos e decidimos cada um ir para o seu dormitório e descansar para o longo dia que teriam pela frente.

****************

Há muito tempo estava andando de um lado para o outro da cabana, no começo canino o seguia inocentemente, mas logo cansou do pequeno exercício e se deitou no meio dela apoiando a focinho nas patas enquanto o assistir todo o percurso uma vez após a outra.

Cansado de tentar arrumar o que fazer se deixou cair na enorme poltrona do amigo meio gigante enquanto seus pensamentos eram ocupados pelo dia em que todos seus planos tinha ido por água a baixo.

_Olhou ao redor e se deparou com a sede da ordem vazia, Melinda havia saído no dia anterior para uma missão fora do país, Tonks estava trabalhando e Lupin estava em mais uma missão disfarçado em meio há lobisomens, coisa que só tinha descoberto ap´so escutar sem querer uma grande briga entre o casal de amigos, pelo que ele tinha entendido Tonks afirmava que ele não poderia ir por ser extremamente perigoso e Lupin afirmava que precisava ir para manter todos em segurança de pessoas como ele._

_Fingiu todo o momento que não sabia da briga dos dois, então sem comentar nada tinha decido as escadas e ficara lendo um livro de defesa avançada, antes do professor saiu o viu tomar uma poção antes de sair do Largo Grimmauld com uma expressão melancólica, expressão esta que tinha carregado o dia inteiro assim como Tonks que apesar de fazer o seu máximo para fingir estar feliz não conseguia esconder que sofria pelo amado._

_E foi pensando nisto que o moreno foi para a janela e contemplou a enorme Lua-Cheia imponente naquela noite._

_Era estranho ver a lua do jeito que via, como uma maldição indesejável quando havia crescido no meio dos trouxas e sempre esta era considerada como algo romântico pela sua beleza e belo mistério que trazia._

_Sentiu a sua cicatriz arder de forma profunda ao mesmo tempo em que caia de joelhos no chão, em um estado de inconsciência viu Voldemort torturar um lobisomem ao mesmo tempo em que gritavam para matarem o traidor, a principio não havia entendido de quem se tratava, mas quando o lobisomem se levantou e tentou morder alguns comensais foi erguido no ar por um dos comensais e passou a servir de alvo para todos até que cansados o incendiaram causando a agonia final._

_Ouviu com espanto quando Bellatrix e Lucio que estavam ao lado do mestre receberam ordens para matar todos os lobisomens até que achassem o espião._

_Esforçou-se para recobrar os sentidos e subiu as escadas correndo em direção ao quarto de Lupin, com muito custo conseguiu adentrar o quarto ao qual passou a revirar por alguma pista, e foi quando abriu a última gaveta da escrivaninha que achou uma carta de Dumbledore falando sobre um lugar perto dali._

_Sem pensar exatamente no que fazia correu para o seu quarto e escreveu uma frase em um pedaço de papel e mandou que Edwiges entregasse diretamente a Dumbledore, ao mesmo tempo em que a coruja voava para fora jogava a capa de invisibilidade em cima de si e saia para fora da sede._

_Aparatou no lugar indicado e passou a andar de forma cautelosa, precisava encontrar Lupin o mais rápido possível, mas como faria para o identificar no meio de todos aqueles lobisomens? E se fosse capaz de fazê-lo como o iria arrancá-lo dali antes que fosse pego?_

_Xingou-se mentalmente por não ter pensado nisto antes, olhou para os lados em busca de algo que pudesse ajudá-lo e rápido, assim que o primeiro plano passou por sua cabeça colocou este em pratica mesmo sabendo do perigo, virou para o monte de pedras ao lado da caverna e as fez explodirem causando um enorme barulho._

_Pouco tempo depois todos os lobisomens saíram para fora a procura do causador do som, e com isso passou a se concentrar em aparatar e desaparatar por diversos lugares causando assim a confusão dos lobisomens que uivavam furiosos tentando o pegar, no meio disso tudo jogava feitiços para assustá-los e no começo seu plano tinha dado certo, porém em um momento acabou não percebendo que havia aparatado na frente de um lobisomem este sem perder tempo avançou em sua direção o derrubando enquanto abocanhava sua perna._

_Harry via outros lobisomens se aproximarem fazendo seu sangue gelar na hora, apertou a varinha nas mãos, mas antes que pudesse pronunciar algum feitiço um dos lobisomens acertou o outro com toda força o empurrando para longe dele, foi neste momento em que vários membros da ordem aparataram os salvando de uma morte certeira._

_Antes de cair inconsciente se lembrava de ver Tonks correr em direção de um lobisomem machucado o tentando impedir de fugir junto de Moody, e não foi preciso muito para descobrir que este seria com certeza o professor Lupin, só deseja que estivesse a salvo._

_Melinda o chamou, porém seus olhos estavam mais pesados do que se lembrava que eram e foi impossível não cair na tentação de fechá-los, mesmo quando a loira soltou um palavrão desesperado._

_A última coisa que viu foi Tonks correndo atrás de um lobisomem sem querer machucá-lo junto de Moody._

_Escutou Jéssica falar com ele, mas esta cansado demais para responder, esta soltando um palavrão alto aparatou com ele para Hogwarts._

Naquele dia tinha tomado a deci**s**ão de ajudar a Lupin e não se arrependia, e era por isso que havia tomado sua decisão, se o amigo tinha conseguido lidar com a situação de ser um lobisomem ele também conseguiria, se não fosse por si seria pela namorada que acreditava nele.

Não acreditando no que estava prestes a fazer se ergueu e passou a juntar suas coisas, amanhã mesmo estaria voltando para sua amada vida em Hogwarts.

* * *

**N/A: Ola, de novo.**

**Como vão?**

**Acho que a vontade de me matar ainda não passou, afinal não tem desculpa por começar uma fics e em seguida parar de posta-la por meses, principalmente ela sendo tão pequena.**

**O que aconteceu? Tinha perdido a vontade de escrever, não sei tinha me desencantado com a coisa toda, mas não achei justo isso nem comigo e nem com vocês que tinha gastado seu tempo lendo este projeto, por isso resolvi voltar a atualizar por mim, por respeito a vocês (leitores) e também pela revolta da falta de fics do meu casal favorito.**

**Esta fics é dedicada a todos os leitores que ainda lêem algo que eu escrevo, minha sincera desculpa vou tentar terminar o mais breve possível, mas não farei nenhuma promessa sobre quanto tempo irei levar, afinal não quero de forma nenhuma quebrar mais uma vez.**

**Obrigada a Dressa Potter e a Miss C pelas conversas no MSN de incentivo.**

**Até o Próximo Capitulo  
**


End file.
